


Translation: Audio Book-Rhinocio's Rapacity

by kateKater3



Series: The Hot Pursuit of Sin AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateKater3/pseuds/kateKater3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an audio book version of Rhinocio's Rapacity inspired by the Nearsighted Ruby tag of their tumblr.<br/>Translated in order to be more inclusive of the visually impaired of the Steven Universe fandom.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audiobook Link

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735484) by [Rhinocio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinocio/pseuds/Rhinocio). 



> Hey! If you want to message me please go to my tumblr link at http://stevenonmymind.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks folks! Enjoy!

This is an audio book translation of Rhinocio's Rapacity. Enjoy! 

(If the link for the audio doesn't work, please go to my soundcloud profile at https://soundcloud.com/kinkate3)


	2. Brought to you by Frosted Flakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter up! Will be going through and adding new chapters every time I get a new track done now. I think this will make updates a little easier to keep track of instead of having to search through the archives every time people want to listen. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Here it is guys! Chapter 5! Link: https://soundcloud.com/kinkate3/rapacity-ch5 


	3. Down came the rain and washed the Spider out

Here is chapter six! Will update as soon as Rhinocio and I coordinate on the new chapters they write. Until then, have a great Thanksgiving!

Link: https://soundcloud.com/kinkate3/rapacity-ch6


End file.
